koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Huang
Xu Huang becomes a playable character in the third Dynasty Warriors and is one of the Five Generals of Wei. Honest and true, he devotes himself to the warrior's path and constantly trains for self-improvement. He believes that only true strength can create the world that Cao Cao envisions. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 33 years old and his height is 185 cm (close to 6'1"). He is ten centimeters shorter (almost 5'9") in Kessen II. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xu Huang is a warrior who is on a continuous path for strength. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has him hurry to aid Cao Ren's forces at Fan Castle. Surrounded by Guan Yu's army on the west, Xu Huang appears from the south and leads an offensive assault. He bids Cao Ren to leave the castle's defense to him and strikes back against the impending siege weapons. If he successfully depends the castle, his ally will join him on the defense and Guan Yu will be forced to join the fray. Upon meeting the enemy commander, Guan Yu expresses the regret he feels fighting a friend but is interested in clashing blades with him. Xu Huang answers in kind and the two generals fight with earnest. The latter slays the former to claim victory. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xu Huang first served Yang Feng during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. After Dong Zhuo's downfall, he served Emperor Xian. When the emperor fled, Xu Huang escorted him to Luo Yang and met Cao Cao. Cao Cao becomes impressed with Xu Huang and offers him service, which the warrior accepts. His first battle under his new master is Guan Du, in which he befriends Guan Yu. They part ways after the battle and Xu Huang continues serving Cao Cao's campaigns. After Wei loses Chi Bi and they conquer Tong Gate, Xu Huang rushes to Cao Ren's rescue at Fan Castle and the events remain similar to his previous Legend Mode. Xu Huang strikes Guan Yu down as his most worthy adversary and serves Cao Pi's reign after Cao Cao passes away. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sima Yi and Cao Pi, as the trio works together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge, causing his men to decline towards mutiny. Xu Huang, though weakened with illness, charges into battle to destroy the traitor in honor of his departed friend and lord. As the dust settles, he swears to continue serving Wei until his dying days. Dynasty Warriors 6 has him continue being a major general at Fan Castle, defending the southern gate from several generals. He also appears at Chi Bi and imparts inspirational words to a curious Zhang Liao. When Sima Yi defects against Cao Cao in Xu Chang, Xu Huang joins the strategist's side of the battle. Finding his former master to be a worthy challenge for his prowess, he arrives in the northern-west corner of the map. Warriors Orochi Xu Huang is forced to serve Orochi in the first game. Claiming that the forced servitude wounded his warrior's pride, he willingly follows Cao Pi throughout his scheming and is excited by the chance to fight Lu Bu upon encountering him in the final stage. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves his home on a training journey and joins the Samurai forces. While sparring with Musashi, they spot a fleeing Himiko and Da Ji. They put aside their blades for one another and aim them towards the fleeing Orochi troops. During their pursuit, both warriors prove their might against the serpent army and make the chase a miniature competition with one another. In the end, they are unable to completely capture either maiden. He shares his dream stage with two other weapon masters and "gods of war", Kenshin and Guan Yu. Kessen In Kessen II, he will be an optional general the player can choose to recruit before the Battle of Bo Wan Po. In Shu's scenario, he will participate in the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun in an army led by Xun Yu. He has good war stats and abilities and often serves as a secondary general. Character Information Personality Considered to be a mighty warrior with a strong sense of justice, Xu Huang is a man who adamantly stays true to his life as a warrior. He does not care for politics or bribery, believing that one's strength can only carve the new future. A man who lives by his blade, he will even continue his lifestyle during times of peace. In the Japanese script, he speaks in an archaic warrior's tone. He admires Guan Yu's wisdom and experience and each warrior acknowledges the other man's abilities. While both men share common ideals, Xu Huang also sees his friend as one of his greatest obstacles to overcome. Voice Actors * Paul St. Peter - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Doug Erholtz - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Michael McConnohie - Kessen II (English) * Byeon Yeong-Hui - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Jeong-Eun - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Keichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xu Huang (Quotes) *"I would say, the path of the warrior is not an individual. For as a warrior, he is only one portion of the greater purpose. He must conquer his ego. He must have strength. His duty is to guide events towards the stated goal." ::~~Talking with Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"It damages my pride to serve one such as Orochi." *"Xu Zhu, it's me! Does your stomach rule your mind and your heart?" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Turns around and swings axe head upwards. * , , ( , , ): Swings axe overhead multiple times. * , , , : Swings around and holds an outstretched axe from the base of the lower hilt, providing wide coverage. * , , , , : Hits the ground making a shock wave that launches opponents in the air. * , , , , , : Smashes the head of the axe and stomps on a wide edge, creating an earthquake. * : A series of overhead swings, ended with a larger swipe. * , : Jump, then swing. * , : Xu Huang jumps, then starts swinging in a circle, and glides towards the ground. Horse Moveset * : Xu Huang leans to each side opposite of the last one moved o, and swings twice, with the following hit stronger. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Marauder *Base Attack: 57 *Stage: Battle of Guan Du *Requirements: Allow Yuan Shao's rams to knock down the walls of Guan Du castle then see to it that Wu Chao is in flames. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Annihilator *Base Attack: 52 *Attributes: Level 16 Dragon Amulet, Level 13 Huang's Bow, Level 19 Horned Helm, Level 19 Elixir :Stage: Defense of Fan Castle :Requirements: Destroy all 4 siege vehicles before they set up and start attacking the castle. Defeat all enemy generals except Guan Yu, and achieve 200 K.O. Count. :Strategy: # Destroy all siege weapons within 2 minutes. # Cao Ren appears and charges out of the Fan Castle because of that, so Guan Yu stays inside the castle. # Defeat all enemy officers (except Guan Yu). # Get 200 KOs. # Finish the above in 10 minutes. # Level 11 message. Note: The vorpal orb works on siege weapons. So it's good to try to destroy them in one charge attack. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Marauder *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban (Wei) *Location: Southwestern corner, near where Guan Yu appeared. *Requirements: Defeat Guan Yu and Zhang Fei once the final wave of reinforcements appears. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xuhuang-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xu_Huang.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xuhuang-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xuhuang-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xuhuang-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xuhuang-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Trivia *Due to a certain bug regarding his jumping charge attack from older titles, his nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Jōcopter" (ジョコプター), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Xu (Jō) and helicopter. The nickname also doubles as an inside-joke of sorts with his character since he proudly states his family name and style name in battle. Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters